Talk:Jennie
Article title Is there a source for "Jennie" as opposed to "Jenny"? -- Danny (talk) 01:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :The source is the actual credits as included on the Old School DVD set. However, now that we've found CTW materials using "Jenny," I'm fine with a change. Rafael's name spelling seems to vary in the credits, so I definitely wouldn't have them trump outside material, as long as we have them. At the time that I created the page, though, all we had was the credits and spoken dialogue. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:55, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't realize it was in the credits. In that case, I think on-air credits probably trumps the stuff I found in the archives. The names in the archive material are sometimes even more wonky than the credits. -- Danny (talk) 11:43, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::I was looking at the page for Episode 0005, featuring info from the CTW Archives, and in the info taken from the archives, it not only spells the name "Jenny", but it also says that Jennie made her debut in that epsidoe, when she already appeared in the first episode. I think this is a weird mistake for Sesame Workshop to make, and if it's not a mistake, it would be weird for there to be two different characters named Jenny (even with different spellings) on the same show, and if they are different characters then it's surprising that only one was credited (and if there are two Sesame Street characters with this name and the one in the first episode was just a one-shot characetrs than it's strange that she'd be properly introduced while a more regularly-seen Jennie wouldn't). But I trust that there is only one Jennie on Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 05:30, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::::This is either proof that official sources can make mistakes too (which of course is possible, and not all that uncommon), or the Jenny who first appeared in episode 0005 (as cited by CTW) is not the same Jennie/Jenny who appeared in episode 0001. Which, if true, would prove nothing of the spelling for the girl who did appear in episode 0001. — Scott (talk) 05:37, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Yeah. While I suppose it's mildly possible the season had two Jenny/Jennies, it seems a stretch. I'm no expert on Jada Rowland, but either comparison of an earlier image if one could find one, or even e-mailing her (she has a website) should resolve it. The synopsis for episode 0005 seems to be building up Jenny/Jennie because of the drawing segments, which were a regular element, so it's not hard to believe that CTW's press release people either forgot she'd been in the first episode, or wanted to promote it in such a way (her part in Episode 0001 is pretty minute and forgettable). The current character text was written on the assumption that they're the same, though, and until we get ahold of Episode 0005, or someone asks Ms. Rowland, that still seems like a reasonable assumption to me. Oh, and the "Jennie" credit wasn't attached to episode 0001, but apparently for the week (season?) as a whole. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:46, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I know that the first epsiode didn't have credits, but I thought that the credits were pretty much the same throughout the seasons, with rare exceptions (such as a copyright credit for Kermit the Frog if he appears in any new episodes). After all, celebrity guests never get credited. I realise that the first season didn't really have a regular closing (just credits rolling over continued footage from the end of the episode), but I assumed that the credits were the same. --Minor muppetz 05:57, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Regular? Was she originally intended as a regular? -- Zanimum 16:35, 21 July 2006 (UTC)